Watch The Flowers Dance For You
by IAmAPencilBird
Summary: People are just flowers - Next Gen Drabble/Oneshot collection.
1. LilySander

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**So, um, these are my drabble/oneshots for Heather's Bouquet of Prompts. They kinda suck, but…meh.**

**Prompts: Lily/Lysander**

**Flower: Walnut - Intellect**

**For Heather, who made me start this :)**

She's just sitting there, a book in her lap for no real reason other than to look like she's smart, make her look like she's _trying_ to care.

She really doesn't, but she _wants _to.

She can barely keep her eyes on the page, the words just keep blurring, till she can't even be bother to try and read it anymore, casting it aside in pure annoyance. She glares at it for a few more seconds, before wrapping her arms around her knees, placing her oh so dainty chin on top of them. "I'll beat her this year," she tells herself, "I know I will"

"_You do know you're only aiming for average with that," _her head snarls back, _"right?"_

"The bitch needs to learn her place."

"_So says the Hogwarts whore."_

She replaces her chin with her forehead. She can't find much of a comeback besides: "shut it!"

Lily hears a branch something snap above her, her head snapping up and spinning around to gaze at her intruder.

He's rugged and blonde, with those massive eyes that look far too large for his head, and he's hanging from a branch while balancing on another like some fantasy action hero. A Scamander.

"Which one are you?" Lily asks, studying him carefully. "The lunatic or the insomniac?"

He tilts his head quizzically at her question, "'Sander," he answers after some time.

Lily sighs heavily, before returning to her previous pose.

Lysander jumps down to a lower branch with practised grace, sitting down and swinging his legs in an almost childish manner. "What are you doing?" He asks her, his voice unnaturally high for a boy his age.

"Studying_,_" Lily replies, voice almost sarcastic.

"You're not doing it very well," he points out.

Lily stays silent.

He must've too.

'Cause he's lying on his stomach in front of her, barely seconds later, and she didn't hear a sound.

"Do you want any help?" He questions.

"Not from someone like you."

He shows no hurt. No anger. Just that same childlike expression, as he plucks something from around his neck and holds it in his fingertips. A walnut necklace. "'S my good luck charm," he states, "I think you need it."

Lily takes it from him, almost gingerly, trying to work out why he's helping her. She looks it over for a few seconds, studying it for abnormalities. She goes to say thank you, only to find he's disappeared back up his tree. She follows his example and decides to leave, placing the walnut around her neck while her brain whirs away, trying to process what just happened.

A week later, she takes the test - Lily would have beaten her, but Rose had a freak lucky streak and got a _way _higher score than average.

And on every other test.

But Lily's still wearing that necklace, even if she doesn't know why.


	2. AlbusOCLouis

**Disclaimer: I don't own no Potter**

**I'm back! Boo!**

**Thank Chichi (they say i'm crazy) and Bluey (BlueEyes444). Go hug them, readers.**

**Prompt/Pairing: Albus/OC/Louis**

**Flower: Yew - Sorrow **

**Blue Violet - Faithfulness**

Albus Potter is not a child.

He doesn't get _attached, _to things and call it love. No, he's an adult now, in Wizarding Law, at least. He can tell the difference between longing and love. One is simply cosmetic, in a way. A lust for something because it looks pretty. Love, however, is something simply…what is the word…_unattainable._

Albus Potter is also a hypocrite.

Because he's been so desperate for her since he first set eyes on her.

He's tried many times to catch her attention the _normal way_: leaving notes; putting a pretty blue flower on her desk, just _talking _to her, but of course, his little Hufflepuff Princess is oblivious to love - no not love, longing. Maybe it's fault, being so cryptic at times, but after all, it's just 'kiddie-love'. Nothing ever come from it. You grow up, and find someone on your level, get married, and all that jazz.

Albus Potter grew up.

And he still wanted her.

But alas, the wonderful and heart wrenching twist - she wanted another.

And she was scared of him.

It seems quite preposterous at first - who could be scared of little old Al? Why, he's a lovely child - not child, adult - he's exceptionally intelligent, ambitious, diligent, and his father a hero of heroes. But my my Al, aren't you missing something very important?

Of course.

Slytherin. Noun. Commonly associated with those of dark, brooding natures who are willing to manipulate someone or something for personal gain.

But it makes little sense as to why she would fall for _him. _

Till he remembers another important thing…

Gryffindor. Noun. Commonly associated with bravery, charisma, and heroes in general.  
>People like his father in general.<p>

And that's why it hurts just that _little_ bit extra when he sees a small, heart-shaped engraving on a nearby yew tree.

_Amy  
><em>_loves  
><em>_Lou_

And he just knows it's love, because unlike his own twisted lust for her, there is one very important thing -

it's _mutual_.

**AN: You know, originally I was going to have Albus turn into some crazy stalker, until I found out how incredibly hard it is write him like that while retaining sympathy.**

**So I just made him...uh, like this I guess :/**


End file.
